


Manual del perfecto estafador

by le_mousquetaire



Category: Torchwood, White Collar
Genre: Character Study, Crossover, M/M, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Neal Caffrey estaba en camino de ser un hombre honrado, pero su destino cambió cuando cumplió 13 años y se cruzó con un tal Jack Harkness.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manual del perfecto estafador

Neal Caffrey estaba en camino de ser un hombre honrado, pero su destino cambió cuando cumplió 13 años y se cruzó con un tal Jack Harkness.

Huérfano, saltando de orfanatos de gobierno a hogares adoptivos y de nuevo a Servicios Sociales, Neal había aprendido que el único que iba a preocuparse por su bienestar era él mismo. Su primer gran escape se dio en una estación de policía, cuando la encargada de Servicios al Menor le dejó un momento a solas para ir a comprarle un refresco. Para cuando la mujer regresó, Neal ya estaba camino a la estación de trenes, ideando un plan para conseguir pasaje gratis a la ciudad más cercana.

Neal vivía solo en un apartamento más o menos decente, habiendo logrado convencer al casero de que era mayor de lo que aparentaba y de que sus padres le habían enviado ahí para protegerlo de la mafia rusa. Fue su talento para contar historias y no su absurdo cuento, lo que convenció al hombre de dejarlo quedarse.

Neal trabajaba como ayudante del supermercado del barrio durante la mayor parte del día. Tres veces por semana asistía a la escuela para adultos del centro comunitario y los domingos los pasaba en la biblioteca, estudiando sobre aquello que se había convertido en su pasión: historia del arte. Los sábados estaban dedicados a ir a los museos y las galerías y a observar a los pintores callejeros que siempre llenaban los parques de la ciudad. Cada noche, al llegar a casa, hacia bosquejos o copiaba las litografías de los calendarios, mejorando su técnica y creando su propio estilo.

/*/*/**\\*\\*\

 

Jack terminó en Nueva York ese templado otoño de 1990 por pura casualidad, en uno de los caprichos de su manipulador de vórtices del tiempo, activado para huir de una muchedumbre armada de antorchas y palas, Aunque su intención había sido simplemente alejarse del lugar unos cuantos kilómetros, un nuevo cambio de escenario no le vendría nada mal.

Un par de semanas después, tras varios intentos fallidos de hacer funcionar el manipulador, Jack decidió aprovechar su tiempo en la ciudad, lo que equivalía a visitar todos los bares que eran citados en _American Psycho_.

Fue cuando buscaba algo para aliviar un ligero pero molesto dolor de cabeza (de una borrachera que habría matado a cualquier otro) que vio por primera vez a Neal Caffrey. El chico delgado, de abundante cabellera castaña y los ojos azules más fantásticos que Jack hubiera visto jamás, estaba acomodando latas de conservas en los anaqueles del pasillo del supermercado, a donde entró buscando agua y aspirinas. Un grupo de amas de casa le observaba desde el final del pasillo, admirando la concentración con que colocaba una a una las latas, haciendo que las etiquetas estuvieran todas en la misma dirección. _Un niño adorable_, se decían unas a otras. Jack no podía estar más de acuerdo.

El chico terminó su tarea y saludó a las mujeres, regalándoles su mejor sonrisa y cortésmente, ofreciéndose a llevar sus paquetes hasta la caja. Las mujeres se deshicieron en sonrisas y _aaws_ y cuando salieron de la tienda habían dejado en manos del chico al menos diez dólares en propina. Jack estaba fascinado.

Le siguió por un par de días, observándolo embelesado ante una pintura en el museo, aprendiendo algunos trucos de los pintores callejeros, viéndolo dibujar por las noches, sentado en las escaleras de servicio fuera de su apartamento. Jack no era un artista pero sabía apreciar la belleza. En unos cuantos años, Neal sería un ejemplo vivo de esa belleza estética que tanto admiraba y Jack iba a asegurarse de estar ahí para apreciarlo.

/*/*/**\\*\\*\

 

Durante dos años Neal recibió, semana de por medio, correspondencia de un desconocido que había decidido que alguien como él necesitaba aprender ciertas cosas, además de arte y educación básica. Cosas tales como la forma correcta de elaborar un martini, la diferencia entre una gema original y una falsa o el fino arte de la estafa.

Neal era curioso por naturaleza y el material que contenían los sobres amarillos que sólo tenían escrito su nombre en una elaborada caligrafía, era devorado tan pronto como era recibido. De vez en cuando, el sobre incluía una carta en que su amigo anónimo le contaba sus experiencias como estafador, el sentimiento especial que provocaba el _adquirir_ esa pintura que adoras observar en la pared de un museo. Haciendo ver esa vida criminal como algo excitante y lleno de glamour. _Algo que alguien de tus talentos y tu belleza debería considerar…_, decía una de esas cartas. Y Neal estaba empezando a creérselo.

/*/*/**\\*\\*\

 

Cuando Neal cumplió los 18, Moz le preparó una gran fiesta de cumpleaños. Se habían conocido un año antes en Boston, cuando Neal se había inscrito en un curso especial de arte en una de las galerías más prestigiosas de la ciudad, financiado por su benefactor anónimo, quien le había hecho llegar los documentos para entrar junto con el recibo pagado de su matrícula. Neal no lo pensó dos veces y abandonó Nueva York sin mirar atrás y sin importarle el quién o el porqué.

Nunca tendría una oportunidad igual y no tenía intención alguna de dejarla pasar. Tenía la certeza de que en algún momento, en un futuro cercano, alguien iba a pasarle la cuenta por el favor, pero también sabía que, para entonces, encontraría alguna forma de salirse del compromiso. Durante los últimos cinco años había descubierto que la sonrisa adecuada y las palabras correctas en el momento preciso, eran lo único que hacía falta para conseguir todo lo que necesitas.

Moz le había enseñado que además de todo eso, existían ciertas trampas que pueden hacer que esas cosas sucedan más rápido y con muchos mayores beneficios. Sobre todo si luces como un modelo de Calvin Klein que aun se ruborizaba ante ciertos comentarios de doble sentido. Moz le había dicho cientos de veces que era un bastardo con suerte, pero Neal sabía que su belleza es solo un instrumento más de trabajo. Habían sido su inteligencia y su instinto lo que lo había llevado hasta donde estaba en ese momento. Eso y contar con amigos – anónimos o no – que siempre estaban ahí para resolver las cosas cuando se ponían demasiado complicadas.

Ya que sus amigos se habían marchado, Moz y Neal se pusieron a abrir los regalos. Moz no dejó de comentar lo ridículo que era el hecho de que la mitad de estos estuviera compuesta exclusivamente de ropa interior femenina, acompañada por fotografías con teléfonos y direcciones, con frases que parecían sacadas de una novela rosa de esas que tenían a Fabio en la portada. Neal rió y le dijo que podía quedarse con ellas, ya que él estaba por encima de todas esas tonterías.

Cuando Moz se acostó a dormir en el desgastado sofá del departamento que compartían, Neal salió al balcón a fumarse un cigarrillo. Sacó de su bolsillo un sobre cerrado, con su nombre escrito en esa caligrafía que ya le era tan familiar. Lo había encontrado esa mañana bajo su puerta y había tenido miedo de abrirlo. Era la misma letra de aquellas cartas que habían ido formando su carácter en los últimos años; como la carta que acompañaba los papeles del curso en Boston y que también contenía la información de un fideicomiso puesto a su nombre, del que había dispuesto desde entonces.

Sabía que el momento había llegado y también sabía que no estaba listo para saldar su deuda. Lo miraba de rato en rato, mientras terminaba de fumarse el cigarrillo, dándose tiempo para armarse de valor y abrirlo. Escuchó a Moz hablar dormido, murmurando algo sobre Victoria's Secret. Abrío el sobre y leyó. En el papel sólo había un par de líneas. Una cita en un lugar que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí, donde lo esperaban en 20 minutos. Firmado, Jack Harkness.

Neal consideró la situación por un minuto y medio. Se cambió de ropa, tomó las llaves y salió a la calle. En el camino iba ideando el plan perfecto para librarse, sólo necesitaba afinar los detalles. Detalles que sólo podría definir cuando viera frente a frente a Jack Harkness y decidiera entre: a) convencerlo de que le pagaría con la venta de sus trabajos cuando terminara la escuela y después sacar todo lo que pudiera del fideicomiso y huir con Moz; b) entregarle alguna de sus falsificaciones para que la vendiera y saldar su deuda con él y desaparecer para siempre de su vida o c) seducirlo para que siguiera siendo su mecenas por algunos años más.

Cualquiera que fuera su decisión, Neal estaba convencido de que ese momento determinaría cuál sería el rumbo que tomaría su vida.

/*/*/**\\*\\*\

 

Jack se había mantenido alejado de Neal Caffrey todos esos años, simplemente para poder disfrutar el momento en que volvería a verlo, ya como adulto y no como aquel chiquillo inocente que atrapó su atención por primera vez. Jack sabía que tenía debilidades, pero también tenía un límite que nunca se había atrevido a cruzar. Además tenía el tiempo de su lado y había aprendido que la paciencia tiene sus recompensas.

Y sin embargo, todo ese tiempo y todas esas vivencias no lo habían preparado para la visión que hacía su entrada en ese momento en el semivacío café, mirando de un lado a otro, aparentando seguridad, aunque sus hermosos ojos azules mostraban aprehensión y desconfianza.

Neal Caffrey era alto, delgado, los músculos insinuándose bajo la piel tostada por el sol. Caminaba con la elegancia y gracia de un bailarín, vestido con estudiado descuido, la ropa y los accesorios reflejando buen gusto y la capacidad para pagarlo. Jack imaginó cómo se vería en un par de décadas más, física e intelectualmente maduro, con ese atractivo natural y la personalidad que él mismo estaba ayudando a formar. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, curvados por esa traviesa sonrisa suya. Esta vez no iba a esperar observando detrás del escenario el espectáculo que sería verlo pasar de ese estado de dulce inocencia al de irresistible tentación. Arreglaría el condenado manipular de vórtices e iría al futuro a esperarlo.

Ahora, simplemente necesitaba dejar una impresión lo suficientemente perdurable para resistir 20 años de ausencia.

Se puso de pie, atrayendo la atención de Neal. Jack sonrió complacido cuando vio la evidente sorpresa en el rostro de su pupilo. Neal le miró de arriba abajo, sin ocultar el alivio que sentía de ver que su benefactor no era uno de esos ancianos pervertidos de los que seguramente habría escuchado historias. Era una lástima que Jack fuera, probablemente, mucho peor que ellos. Pero eso era algo que Neal necesitaba descubrir por si mismo.

\- Jack Harkness, - se le acercó con la mano extendida y su sonrisa más insinuante – estoy absolutamente fascinado de conocerte. – Neal apretó su mano con decisión y, para deleite de Jack, acarició sutilmente la parte interior de su muñeca con sus largos y finos dedos.

\- Debo decir, Jack, que el sentimiento es mutuo… - Neal le miró fijamente a los ojos y con un gesto más que ensayado, se pasó la lengua por los labios, sabiendo que caería en la trampa que Jack mismo había perfeccionado durante centurias. Este siguió el juego, sintiendo como se le ponía la piel de gallina y el deseo empezaba a calentarle la sangre.Esta sería una experiencia que atesoraría por toda la eternidad.

/*/*/**\\*\\*\

 

Charlaron por horas en el café y de camino al hotel en que Jack se estaba hospedando. Bebieron un par de copas y siguieron hablando de lo que Neal había aprendido en la escuela y de su primer intento de estafa usando una de las técnicas de Jack. Le contó de cómo se puso a temblar cuando salió de la galería con el original de un Degas bajo el brazo, tras haberlo cambiado por una reproducción que había pintado la tarde anterior en clase y que ahora estaba guardada en un depósito del que nadie, ni siquiera Moz, tenía conocimiento.

Botella y media y tres horas después, Neal le pidió a Jack que le contara como había sido su primera vez, con lujo de detalles. Y Jack – Dios le perdone – hizo exactamente eso. Y más.

/*/*/**\\*\\*\

 

_Había algo decadente en la forma en que Neal lucía, con la fina camisa desabrochada y cayéndole por los hombros, retenida sobre sus brazos por las finas mancuernillas en las muñecas. Jack adoraba enredar sus dedos en los sedosos cabellos castaños, mientras besaba palmo a palmo la piel descubierta que temblaba bajo sus labios._

Neal aun necesitaba aprender a usar su talento más peligroso, ese encanto sensual que irradiaba de esos ojos tímidos y esa sonrisa inocente. Jack le dijo que estaba ahí solamente para impartirle esa última lección. Neal siempre había sido un alumno ávido de conocimiento, dispuesto a seguir indicaciones y aceptar las críticas. Jack, simplemente, prefería la enseñanza práctica sobre la teórica.

La creatividad de Neal – y su, un tanto desaforada pasión, propia de su edad e inexperiencia – estaba causando estragos en su resistencia, tan poco habituada ya a tan vigorosos escarceos románticos. Estaba seguro de que su capacidad regenerativa estaba siendo puesta a prueba con cada nuevo avance que Neal hacía sobre su persona, descubriendo sensaciones y respuestas inesperadas en zonas de su cuerpo que él ni siquiera habría imaginado. No hubo centímetro de su piel que no fuera acariciado, besado, estudiado y archivado para futuras referencias.

Neal tal vez había aprendido del mejor maestro en las artes amatorias y para cuando salió de esa habitación de hotel, tres días después, Jack podía sentirse orgulloso – y placenteramente dolorido – de haber ayudado a crear a un nuevo Casanova; un seductor estafador con un corazón de oro y toda la pinta de un ángel.

/*/*/**\\*\\*\

 

El frío invierno de 2009, Jack estaba de nuevo en Nueva York, confiando en que había llegado al lugar y momento exacto para reencontrarse con Neal Caffrey. Sin embargo, el destino le había jugado otra de sus bromas pesadas. Observó a Neal a la distancia, con una expresión de total felicidad en el rostro - imposiblemente seductor enfundado en un Devore original, el Fedora negro ladeado dándole un aire despreocupado -, mirando al hombre que caminaba a su lado con una adoración que no trataba de ocultar.

Esa misma noche Jack regresó al Londres de principios del siglo XX, en busca de alguna aventura que le hiciera olvidar. Envidiaba terriblemente a Peter Burke, pero le quedaba el consuelo de que, por lo menos, Neal Caffrey había encontrado finalmente ese algo que podría darle sentido a su existencia.


End file.
